Saddam and the Saudi oil wells (map game)
Scenario The 1990 Gulf War had got a bit more fanatical since Saddam had chosen not to stop at the Kuwait\Saudi border, but to push on in to near by parts of Saudi Arabia, despite world protests. Iraqi jets bombed Hafar Al Batin, King Khalad Military City, Tanajib Airport, Dammam Oil Well No. 7 and Dharan. Saudi Arabia shoots many down, but notable damage is done by the bombers. A high-explosive carrying Scud-missile also hits Al Khafji. Iraq takes Al Khafji, Al Jubail, Tanajib Airport and Rasul Khair near Kuwait fall over the next week and the Iraqis then dug in. The occupying Iraqi force (a motorized infantry division, a mechanized infantry division, an armored division, six Sukhoi Su-20, five Sukhoi Su-25, ten Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, a patrol boat and six Iraqi Republican Guard FROG-7 missile launchers) waited for a hostile response. Crude oil prices rise $10 higher than they did in reality due to the extra panic caused in this world. Saddam's 1990 invasion of the Saudi oilfields terrified most of the world. With in hours of the takeover Saddam rallies the Iraqi forces, Hosni Mubarak rallies the Egyptian forces, Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani rallies the Qatari forces and King Fahd rallies the Saudi forces in speeches at their respective capitals. Many of the world governments hold emergency summits and debates on middle eastern, ecanomic and oil supply affairs. A few days later Turgut Özal addresses the the Turkish people, Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani addresses the the Qatari people, King Hassan II addressees the Moroccan people, Hafez al-Assad addressees the Syrian people, Francesco Cossiga addressees the Italian people, Yitzhak Shamir addressees the Israeli people and Atef Sedki addresses the Egyptian people on national TV. Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every fice rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One da= aiz month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date *When we get 5 players. *Turns are started at 01.00UTC, every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. A #Afghanistan Afghanistan - Republic of Afghanistan, #Albania Albania – People's Socialist Republic of Albania, # Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, # Andorra – Principality of Andorra #Angola – People's Republic of Angola, # Antigua and Barbuda – # Argentina – Argentine Republic, # Australia – Commonwealth of Australia, ##Ashmore and Cartier Islands - The Territory of Ashmore and Cartier Islands (Uninhabited external territory) ##Australia Australian Antarctic Territory (Uninhabited external territory) ## Christmas Island - The Territory of Christmas Island (External territory) ## Cocos (Keeling) Islands - The Territory of the Cocos Islands (External territory) ##Australia Coral Sea Islands - The Coral Sea Islands Territory (Uninhabited external territory) ##Australia Heard Island and McDonald Islands – Territory of Heard Island and McDonald Islands (Uninhabited external territory) ## Norfolk Island – Territory of Norfolk Island (External territory) # Austria – Republic of Austria, B # The Bahamas – Commonwealth of the Bahamas, #Bahrain – State of Bahrain, # Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh, # Barbados – # Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium, # Belize – #People's Republic of Benin (to 1 March), # Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan, # Bolivia – Republic of Bolivia, # Bophuthatswana – Republic of Bophuthatswana (nominally independent South African bantustan) # Botswana – Republic of Botswana, # Bougainville – Republic of Bougainville (de facto independent state, from 17 May) # Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil, # Brunei – State of Brunei, Abode of Peace; #People's Republic of Bulgaria (to 15 November), # Burkina Faso - #Burundi - Republic of Burundi, # Byelorussia – Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, (Republic within the Soviet Union) C #Cambodia, State of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon, # Canada – #Cape Verde – Republic of Cape Verde, # Central African Republic, # Chad – Republic of Chad, # Chile – Republic of Chile, # China, People's Republic of – # China, Republic of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Ciskei – Republic of Ciskei (nominally independent South African bantustan) # Colombia – Republic of Colombia, # Comoros - Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros, #Republic of the Congo - People's Republic of Congo, #Cook Islands (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Costa Rica – Republic of Costa Rica, #Cuba – Republic of Cuba, # Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus, # Czechoslovak Socialist Republic (to 29 March) D # Denmark – Kingdom of Denmark, ## Faroe Islands (Constituent country) ## Greenland (Constituent country) # Djibouti – Republic of Djibouti, # Dominica – Commonwealth of Dominica, # Dominican Republic, E # Ecuador – Republic of Ecuador, #Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt, #El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador, #Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea, #Ethiopia - People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, F # Fiji, #Finland – Republic of Finland, ##Åland Islands Åland (Neutral and demilitarised region) #France – French Republic, ## French Polynesia (Overseas territory), with Clipperton Island ## French Southern and Antarctic Lands - The Territory of French Southern and Antarctic Lands (Overseas territory) ## Mayotte (Overseas territory) ##New Caledonia (Overseas territory) ## Saint Pierre and Miquelon (Overseas territory) ##Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean (Overseas territory), consisting of five uninhabited possessions: ###Bassas da India (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Europa Island (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Glorioso Islands (Disputed by Madagascar, Comoros and the Seychelles) ###Juan de Nova Island (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Tromelin Island (Disputed by Mauritius and the Seychelles) ## Wallis and Futuna - The Territory of the Wallis and Futuna (Overseas territory) G # Gabon – Gabonese Republic, # The Gambia – Republic of the Gambia, # East Germany – German Democratic Republic (to 3 October) #Germany West Germany - Federal Republic of Germany (to 3 October) # Ghana – Republic of Ghana, # Greece – Hellenic Republic, ##Mount Athos (Autonomous monastic state) # Grenada - # Guatemala – Republic of Guatemala, # Guinea – Republic of Guinea, # Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau, # Guyana – Co-operative Republic of Guyana, H # Haiti – Republic of Haiti, #Honduras – Republic of Honduras, # Hungary – Republic of Hungary, I # India – Republic of India, # Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia, # Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran, #Iraq - Republic of Iraq, ## Kuwait – State of Kuwait (to 8 August) occupied by Iraq and run as a puppet state dependency. # Ireland – Republic of Ireland, # Israel – State of Israel, (wasn't recognized by 21 UN member States) # Italy – Italian Republic, # Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire, J # Jamaica - # Japan - # Jordan – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, K #Cambodia - Democratic Kampuchea / Cambodia #Kenya – Republic of Kenya, # Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati # North Korea – Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by 4 UN member States) # South Korea – Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by 3 s at greatest extent) L # Laos – Lao People's Democratic Republic, # Lebanon – Lebanese Republic, # Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho, # Liberia – Republic of Liberia, #Libya – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, # Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein, from 18 September # Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania (from 11 March, de facto independent state) # Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, M #Madagascar - Democratic Republic of Madagascar, # Malawi – Republic of Malawi, # Malaysia - # Maldives – Republic of Maldives, # Mali – Republic of Mali, # Malta – Republic of Malta, # Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania, #Mauritius - # Federated States of Micronesia (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mexico – United Mexican States, # Mindanao – Federal Republic of Mindanao (de facto independent state from 4 October to 6 October) # Monaco – Principality of Monaco, Permanent observer at the UN # Mongolia – Mongolian People's Republic, # Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco, # People's Republic of Mozambique (to 30 November), #Myanmar – Union of Myanmar, N # Namibia – Republic of Namibia (from 21 March), # Nauru – Republic of Nauru, #Nepal- Kingdom of Nepal, # Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands, ## Aruba (Autonomous country) ## Netherlands Antilles (Autonomous country) # New Zealand - ##Ross Dependency (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ## Tokelau # Nicaragua – Republic of Nicaragua, # Niger – Republic of Niger, # Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria, # Niue (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Northern Cyprus – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Norway – Kingdom of Norway, ##Bouvet Island ##Peter I Island (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ##Queen Maud Land (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) O # Oman – Sultanate of Oman, P # Pakistan – Islamic Republic of Pakistan, # Palestine - State of Palestine (Disputed region consisting of three occupied territories: the West Bank, the Gaza Strip, and East Jerusalem) # Panama – Republic of Panama, # Papua New Guinea – Independent State of Papua New Guinea, #Paraguay Paraguay – Republic of Paraguay, # Peru – Republic of Peru, # Philippines – Republic of the Philippines, # Poland – Republic of Poland, # Portugal – Portuguese Republic, ## Macau (Chinese territory administered by Portugal) Q # Qatar – State of Qatar, R # Romania – # Russia - Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (from 12 June, de facto independent sovereign state, Republic within the Soviet Union) # Rwanda – Rwandese Republic, S # Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (Partially recognized de facto independent state) # Saint Kitts and Nevis – Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, # Saint Lucia, # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, # San Marino – Republic of San Marino # São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe, # Saudi Arabia – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, ## Kuwaiti government and King in exile. # Senegal – Republic of Senegal, # Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles, # Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone, # Singapore – Republic of Singapore, # Solomon Islands - #Somalia - Somali Democratic Republic, # South Africa – Republic of South Africa, - Orwell # Soviet Union – Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, # Spain – Kingdom of Spain, # Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka, # Sudan – Republic of the Sudan, # Suriname – Republic of Suriname, # Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland, # Sweden – Kingdom of Sweden, # Switzerland – Swiss Confederation, Permanent observer at UN # Syria – Syrian Arab Republic, T #Tamil Eelam (unrecognized de facto self-governing entity) #Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania, #Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand, #Togo – Togolese Republic, #Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga, #Transkei – Republic of Transkei (nominally independent South African Bantustan) #Trinidad and Tobago – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, #Tunisia – Tunisian Republic, #Turkey – Republic of Turkey,Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) #Tuvalu- State of Tuvalu U # Uganda – Republic of Uganda, # Ukraine – Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, (Republic within the Soviet Union) # United Arab Emirates - # United Kingdom – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, ## Akrotiri and Dhekelia - Sovereign Base Areas of Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Dependent territory) ## Anguilla (Dependent territory) ## Bermuda (Dependent territory) ## British Antarctic Territory (Dependent territory suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ## British Indian Ocean Territory (Dependent territory disputed by Mauritius and the Seychelles) ## British Virgin Islands (Dependent territory) ## Cayman Islands (Dependent territory) ## Falkland Islands (Dependent territory disputed by Argentina) ## Gibraltar (Dependent territory) ## Hong Kong (Dependent territory) ## Montserrat (Dependent territory) ## Pitcairn Islands (Dependent territory) ## Saint Helena (Dependent territory), with two dependencies: ## Ascension Island ## Tristan da Cunha ## South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands (Dependent territory disputed by Argentina) ## Turks and Caicos Islands (Dependent territory) ## Guernsey - The Bailiwick of Guernsey (Crown dependency), with three dependencies: ### Alderney ### Sark ### Herm ## Isle of Man (Crown dependency) ## Jersey - The Bailiwick of Jersey (Crown dependency) # United States – United States of America, ## American Samoa (Insular area including Swains Island, the latter being disputed by Tokelau) ## Guam (Insular area) ## Northern Mariana Islands - The Commonwealth of Northern Mariana Islands (Insular area) ##Puerto Rico Puerto Rico - The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (Insular area) ## United States Virgin Islands - Virgin Islands of the United States (Insular area) ##Baker Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Howland Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Jarvis Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Johnston Atoll (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Kingman Reef (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Palmyra Atoll (Uninhabited -other than the odd visiting yacht crew, US Fish and Wildlife Service team and USGS team- incorporated territory) ##Midway Atoll (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Navassa Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory claimed by Haiti) ##Wake Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory claimed by the Marshall Islands) ## Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands, consisting of one territory ## Palau # Uruguay – Eastern Republic of Uruguay, V #Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu, # Vatican City – Vatican City State, Permanent observer at UN # Venda – Republic of Venda (nominally independent South African Bantustan) # Venezuela – Republic of Venezuela, # Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam, W # Western Samoa - Independent State of Western Samoa, Y # Yemen – Republic of Yemen (from 22 May), # North Yemen – Yemen Arab Republic (to 22 May), # South Yemen - People's Democratic Republic of Yemen (to 22 May), # Yugoslavia – Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, Z # Zaire - Republic of Zaire, # Zambia - Republic of Zambia, # Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe, Gameplay . Category:Saddam_and_the_Saudi_oil_wells Category:Oil Category:Middle East Category:Kuwait Category:Iraq Category:Saudi Arabia Category:1990s